Talk:Fourth Empire/@comment-173.200.7.205-20140324220221/@comment-69.142.198.113-20140402034545
Your ideas are fucking awesome and it sounds like something that i thought of suggesting recently. It would be fucking awesome if they had wizards like the order wizards but with different spells. Example: Magikill has fire, electricity, and poison right? What if the Wizards in this empire were ice wizards or something? Frostbeards? idk... im bad at names. The Great knights are also a great idea and that block with halberds thing you came up with would be sick against the charge attack that juggerknights have! I think it would be cool if the bombers became slingers or something. like little elven/gnome people that had slingshots. it would be an early game archer that would be cheaper than normal archers. And eclipsors could be replaced by expensive flying merics with wings. So ill sum it up for you(based on the number they would be binded to). 1. Miner (it would be cooler if the miners were stronger or something which made them cost more than a normal miner. it can carry 100 gold back to base instead of 75 per trip and it also has 3 bars of unarmored health) 200 gold 2. Wolves (stronger and slower than crawlers but weaker and faster than swordwrath) 75 gold, 25 mana 3. Slinget (weaker and faster than archer) 200 gold 4. Mericlips (eclipsor meric) 350 gold, 300 mana 5. Frostbeards (ice magikill that can freeze enemy units and form walls of ice) 450 gold, 450 mana 6. Great Knights (same health as juggerknight and spearton, but they possess more attack power and less armor) 400 gold, 100 mana 7. Swordsworn (same stats as swordwrath but they wear a helmet and gauntlets which give them ***light armor) 200 gold 8. Eclipsiknights (another eclipsor unit that can go into the sky and use a slingshot, or land on the ground, take out his sword, and switch to melee. has same health as normal eclipsor but has same armor as great knight and as much melee attack and land speed as swordwrath. you can manually switch from ground to air) 350 gold, 250 mana 9. Brute (a large man that is almost the size of the smallest giant. he carries a huge shield and a hammer that he uses for downward, smashing attacks. he can only hit 2 units at once instead of the chaos giant's 3 area of attack and the order giant's 1. Great armor and almost as much health as smallest giant. does same damage as swordwrath but this can be upgraded in the fortress, instead of the giants normal health upgrade. when fully upgraded, he will do same damage as spearton and juggerknight but will not increase in health or armor by getting these upgrades. he also can use a special ability where he smashes the ground with his hammer, causing a shockwave that stuns enemy units and knocks them back a little.) 1200 gold, 200 mana I feel like all of my ideas are pretty decent. The overall idea of Justice is that their units are a combination of Order and Chaos, but are slightly more expensive than that of the other empires. im pretty sure that few, if any of these ideas would actually be implemented into the game, but it would make the game amazing if they did. I just really hope that they don't plan to not add any more empires. That would seriously suck.